Cory and Farkle
Cory and Farkle is the teacher/ student mentoringship in Girl Meets World, between Cory Matthews and Farkle Minkus. Background As he and his wife, Topanga had known Stuart Minkus since their childhood together in Philadelphia, Cory felt a definite sense of déja vu to discover that their daughter, Riley was attending elementary school with their old classmate's son, Farkle. The two children became good friends, and over the years, Farkle, like Maya Hart, was always a welcome guest in the Matthews household Due to Farkle's academic excellence, he was allowed to take advanced classes while still in the sixth grade, and among them was History in Cory's class at John Quincy Adams Middle School. During that year, Cory came to appreciate Farkle's tireless ambition to learn, and accept his student's quirky foibles such as sleeping in class (a habit Cory had at the same age, but with far less success to show for it), occasional fainting, and infrequent lapses into speaking foreign languages. But it was his penchant for impromptu bursts of speech which the two came to dub as "Farkle Time," which the teacher considered the most entertaining. In fact, Cory found the performances so endearing that he allowed Farkle to place his own personalized nameplate under the one he kept at his desk, to signal such moments. Yet, despite his fondness for Farkle, the teacher avoids calling his best student by his last name (something he does even with his own daughter), perhaps because in Cory Matthews' mind, the name "Minkus" will always be indelibly and irrevocably, linked to Farkle's father, Stuart. History Season 1 'Girl Meets World' In his first official day as a full-fledged student, at JQAMS, Farkle is pleased to see that his friends Riley and Maya are in his History class, both of whom he has grown to love equally since meeting then in the first grade, despite their apparent differences in personality and temperament--a fact he openly proclaims before the entire room during his latest "Farkle Time," when Mr. Matthews inquires how. Farkle explains that Riley is bright and sunny which lights up his day, whereas Maya is aloof and mysterious like the night. Riley counters with the idea that he would end up with "Back-of-the- class-Brenda" which Farkle loudly objects. Afterwards, Mr. Matthews assigns his students an essay describing something they value enough to fight for in order to understand the various underlying causes of the American Civil War. Maya declares hers with the catchy motto of "No Homework. More Freedom!" Thus initiating "The Homework Rebellion" by staging a female class walkout, led by her and Riley. Farkle, torn between "My education or my women," warns Mr. Matthews that "it's happening again," and rather than make such a momentous decision, faints into the waiting teacher's arms.. The next day during History, as Maya and their teacher begin a circuitous discussion on homework, Farkle opts to take a catnap. He is awakened by Maya announcing that their essays are due. Declaring that "Farkle always goes first.", he sprints to his locker to collect his paper (outlining peace as his cause worth fighting for) which he incorporated into an elaborate diorama symbolizing the burning of Atlanta during the Civil War, complete with lit sparklers to mimic the flames. This would prove to be an unfortunate choice, as Maya absconds with a pair of them, and while standing on Farkle's chair, attempts to light the class homework on fire. However, all she succeeds in accomplishing is activating the fire sprinklers above, dousing the entire room with water. Uncertain just how much of what was happening was what Maya intended, and what was not, a panicked Farkle awkwardly clambers atop Mr. Matthews, and refuses to come back down, declaring "Farkle isn't going anywhere!" Out in the relative dryness of the hallway, Farkle finally alights from his teacher and is instructed to take a walk with Riley, while Mr. Matthews reprimands Maya. Some hours later, Farkle and school newcomer, Lucas Friar, meets Maya and the reconciled Matthews family at the Bleecker Street Station, to witness Mr. Matthews bestowing upon Riley a Metrocard pass of her very own. 'Girl Meets Boy ' As Mr. Matthews makes the claim to the class that technology, has affected their generation's ability to develop as human beings, his kids naturally disagree. To further demonstrate his point, the teacher draws a line across the chalkboard, representing the timeline of human existence, and marks what he deems "The Cellphone Era," only a few inches from the end, which he posits pretty much destroyed the progress which came before. Farkle rejects the premise, and asks to explain his reasoning in another Farkle Time, which Mr, Matthews grants. Farkle advocates the inevitability of technology (and Farkle) dominating the world. He also seizes the opportunity to pluck hairs from both Riley and Maya as DNA samples for future cloning purposes, which his teacher witnesses with a puzzled frown. When Riley states that would mean four of them to only one of him, Farkle slyly notes, "That's awesome." Taking control of the class back, Mr. Matthews' latest homework involves splitting the class into pairs, with each making presentations on whether or not technology has hampered the human condition. However, the teacher also stipulates that his students must finish their assignments without utilizing any form of electronic media. News Farkle absorbs with a shocked exclamation of "What!" Mr. Matthews further explains they are to instead seek out their research from the New York City Public Library in the tried and true "old school" method of physically picking up an actual book. To further enforce his instructions, Mr. Matthews also confiscates everyone's cellphones. After begrudgingly giving up his phone, Farkle does claim Maya as his partner, invading her personal space by sliding into her desk with her, before being roughly tossed out. Yet by the next day, as Maya and Farkle present their report, Farkle still espouses the benefits of technology, but he also acknowledges their teacher's original point, and proclaims that the non-technological tools of simple pencil and paper--with the power of imagination--has limitless potential. As proof, he displays an impressive drawing made by first-time-artist Maya the night before, and gifted to him, which he has been keeping in place of his absent phone, and simply notes, "I'm fine." Maya thanks him, but for some enigmatic reason, refuses to look directly into Farkles' eyes. Girl Meets Sneak Attack Early one morning, Maya and Farkle enter the Matthews apartment to pick up Riley for school, and are instructed to have breakfast with the family, by Topanga. However, Farkle politely declines by claiming to have already eaten an elaborate meal prepared by his own mother, which based on his description, prompts Riley's little brother, Auggie, to declare his desire to go to Farkle's home for breakfast. Arriving at the table, Farkle and Maya are just in time to join the Matthews and catch an episode of "Mr. Googly." As the theme song plays, Maya, Riley, and Farkle sing and sway in unison but Auggie suddenly rises an turns off the TV. Everyone objects, and Auggie explains that he has gained a new best friend to replace Mr. Googly. He further evokes everybody's curiosity when he let slip that his mysterious new friend is a she. Later in History class, as Mr. Matthews begins discussing the events of December 7, 1941, Farkle silently observes Riley becoming distracted by the sudden attention Missy Bradford is obviously showing to Lucas. Eventually, Maya guides Riley to ask to leave the room. However, only Farkle witnesses Riley intently watching Missy and Lucas through the window. When Missy playfully taps Lucas on the nose, with a flirtatious "Boop," an angry Riley swiftly circles around the outside hallway, and re-enters the classroom from the other door. Maya hopes that Riley will be cool, and Farkle thinks they should have some faith in their friend. Yet, when Riley tries to copy Missy's "Boop" move, her finger comically finds its way into Lucas' left nostril, which stuns even her father, but he still continues with his lecture. Far too petrified by fear to make even the slightest move, Riley desperately asks Maya and Farkle for help. When Farkle attempts his own version of the "Boop" maneuver with Maya, it ends with equally unfortunate results. Later at lunch, Mr. Matthews, acing as the Cafeteria Monitor, spies mashed potatoes where mashed potatoes should not be, and instantly gives detention to Missy and Lucas for participating in a extremely brief food fight. At the end of the school day, Farkle, walking past the History room, spots Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Missy sitting within. Curious, he steps in, but Mr. Matthews insists that Detention Group isn't for him. Yet Farkle disagrees, commenting that if his friends are present, then it is for him, and quickly claims into his usual desk. As Mr. Matthews continues his lecture on how the events of Pearl Harbor irrevocably changed the nation forever, Lucas tells Riley, Maya, and Farkle all about Missy's intentions of going to a scary movie with him, and surprises the trio by inviting them all to come along. Whereupon, Missy states that was not what she wanted, and they are not included in her plans. Lucas tells her that he won't go without his friends. A miffed Missy then rises and departs in a huff, telling them all to grow up. To which, Riley replies "not yet." Noting Missy;s abrupt exit, Mr. Matthews ends detention, and asks if the group is ready to leave. The four friends decide to remain together a bit longer, to just enjoy simply being in each other's company. 'Girl Meets Father' 'Girl Meets the Truth ' 'Girl Meets Popular ' 'Girl Meets Maya's Mother ' 'Girl Meets Smackle ' 'Girl Meets 1961 ' 'Girl Meets Crazy Hat ' 'Girl Meets World: of Terror ' 'Girl Meets the Forgotten ' 'Girl Meets Flaws ' 'Girl Meets Friendship ' 'Girl Meets Brother ' 'Girl Meets Home For The Holidays ' Trivia *Farkle has had more experience learning from Mr. Matthews than the rest of his classmates. *Farkle has a nameplate under Mr. Matthews'. *Cory has joked that Farkle is smarter than he is. *Cory avoids calling Farkle by his surname. *During Farkle Time, Cory tends to lounge at Farkle's desk with his legs up. Quotes Gallery References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Pairings with Cory Matthews Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Girl Meets World characters